Peak Human Strength/Enhanced
The power to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Hyper Strength *Increased Strength *Mega Strength Capabilities User has strength beyond that of a normal member of their species. Applications *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *User can wield oversized weapons. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Enhanced Bodily Force *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Stamina *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Ground Pound *Heavy Strike *Impale *Pulverization *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human: Possess enough strength to lift over twice one's own body weight to 800lbs-1100lbs/360-500 kg. *''Enhanced'': User's strength is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural: Gain supernatural strength that come in four levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *Absolute: Limitless strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Disproportionate Force *Enhanced Bite, since the user's jaw strength is much stronger than normal beings. *Usually accompanied with Enhanced Durability, since the user's muscle's would have to be very durable to lift such weight. *Enhanced Mauling, since the user would be strong enough to rip people and objects apart with ease. *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Speed with increased strength the user can move inhumanly fast. *Enhanced Throwing *Gravity Immunity - user can ignore gravity to lift the heaviest objects. *If enhanced, some may possess Muscle Manipulation. *May stem from Enhanced Senses or Enhanced Condition. *Mimic powers of more solid elements, like Metal Mimicry or Earth Mimicry, could also give someone enhanced strength. *Other abilities like Density Manipulation could also result in enhanced strength. *Power Fists *Power Legs *Self-Muscle Manipulation/Musclemass Enhancement *Structure Weakening Limitations *Balance, gravity, and mass still affect the user. *Can be overpowered by Supernatural Strength. *Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion. *Strength does not equal durability. If a user were to attempt to lift something extremely heavy over their head, their bones and joints could snap. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. *May damage environment/other people without meaning or noticing. *There may be a limit to how strong a user can become before it's dangerous for themselves to use. (Ex: Gentle) *May be limited to certain limbs. Known Users See also: Super Strength. Comics Anime/Manga Live Television Cartoons Movies Video Games Known Objects Gallery Anime/Manga Supernatural Strength by Baoh.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: The Visitor)... Tear Apart by Baoh.gif|... possesses augmented strength while in Baoh form. Goku4.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a tremendously powerful warrior, possessing physical strength greater than average Saiyan. He is also capable of increasing his strength by going through various training, power-up abilities such as his Kaio-ken, and his Super Saiyan transformations. File:Broly Crushes Paragus and Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan) is, even for a standard Saiyan, monstrously strong, easily crushing a heavily armored Attack Ball, which could withstand impact at 3 light-years per hour, and a powerful geomagnetic atomic explosion. File:Gero_Decapitates_Man.png|Gero (Dragon Ball) using his artificially enhanced strength to crush a man's neck completely, decapitating him. FY_nuriko0010.jpg|Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) picking up heavy debris. File:Danjō's_Senbon.png|Danjō Kōga (Basilisk) throws and spits his needles with such force that they can easily pierce armor and flesh. File:Gintoki_Throwing_Shige_Shige's_Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) throwing the Shogun's mage with such force that it flew through a door with explosive force. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) using his tremendous strength (even for a Yato) to send Nobu Nobu flying through the air. File:Tsunade cleaves the ground.png|Tsunade (Naruto) possesses monstrous raw strength alone, capable of splitting the ground with one finger alone. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) uses the Chakra Enhanced Strength taught by Tsunade. Naruto_destroying_Asura_path.png|While in Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) posses incredible strength. File:Genma_Strangles_Shogun.png|Genma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) can easily break the Shogun of the Dark's neck simply by gripping it. File:Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) using an experimental cursed seal that granted him an increase in strength (anime only). Kazuma Shell Bullet.png|With his Shell Bullet, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to turn his upper body and torso into a dangerous weapon. He is capable of creating fissure uplifts that is capable of launching humans, unleashing devastating punches that is able to break stone, and use his bullet attacks to gain momentum and increase the strength his punches. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even while not in his Shinigami form, Ichigo (Bleach) is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick. With Tensa Zangetsu, the strength is highly compressed and amplified. Del Diablo.jpg|Sado possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|As the strongest Shinigami born in over a 1,000 years, Yamamoto (Bleach) had shown tremendous physical strength. KomamuraProfile.jpg|Even taking large stature into account, Komamura (Bleach) has unbelievable physical strength. Kenpachi's might.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the physically strongest Shinigami there is, capable of even defeating a Reality Warper through sheer strength alone. Meninas McAllon.png|As Sternritter "P" - The Power - Meninas McAllon's (Bleach) strength is so great, she can even injure the aformentioned Kenpachi with a single punch. Angry Nagi.jpg|In his enraged state, Nagi (Deadman Wonderland) has brutal physical strength. He is capable of tearing organs and human bodies apart. File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) increasing his muscles to the max, enhancing his already tremendous strength to monstrous levels. Hibana with weapon anime.png|Despite her age, Hibana (Deadman Wonderland) has shown a versatile amount of strength, being able to wield an extremely heavy sword without any signs of fatigue. Unbreakable-Machine-Doll.jpg|Despite her shape, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) look like a cute and small girl but has unbelievable high strength, She can stop the train that goes out of control within a few seconds, she also can rip a tree apart easily with only one hand. Yatogami Tohka AW Battle HD Render.png|Yatogami Tohka (Date A Live) has powerful physical strength, despite her shape that look like a cute girl. Sonkai Kamijtou.jpg|Sonkai (toaru Byakuya no Bankai) is a B-Rank espade who use tactile telekinesis give him an enhanced Strength allowing him to Hit with a phenomenal force Shinichi's strength.jpg|Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) is strong enough to rip the heart out of a parasite on his own after merging with Migi’s cells. Enhanced Reflexes by Migi.gif|Migi (Parasyte) easily breaking Shinchi's pocket knife. Bakel.png|Bakel (Fairy Tail) is a wizard who relies on his immense strength and can push even strong wizards like Natsu back and has nothing but strength to back him up. Natsu defeats Franmalth.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) carrying a huge boulder to attack Franmalth with it. File:Anji_Crushes_Chief's_Head.png|Ani Yūkyūzan (Rurouni Kenshin) crushes the village chief's head with his enhanced strength, with enough force to splatter the elder's brains all over the place. Natsumi_Strength.jpg|Natsumi Tsujimoto (You're Under Arrest) demonstrates her strength by effortlessly lifting a speeding bike, rider and all. One For All My hero Academia.png|"One For All" (My Hero Academia) is a quirk that can stockpile power, increasing this power for every inherited user and granted them unmatched physical strength, including... Nana Shimura My Hero Academia.png|...Nana Shimura... All Might My Hero Academia.png|...All Might... My Hero Academia Izuki Midoriya Deku.jpg|...and most recently Izuku Midoriya. Zeno Faudo's Power.png|As the one to inherit the strongest lightning Zeno (Zatch Bell!) was forced to undergo harsh military training for gifted mamodo children. As a result he is one of the most powerful mamodo in the battle to become king. Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Spirit Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo's Machiavellianism) extraordinary strength allows him to perform powerful palm strikes... Nomura wrestling a bear.gif|...and lift a large bear. Big Mom.png|Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (One Piece), has such immense strength that, even at 5 years old, she was able to effortlessly kill one of the Giants' greatest warriors without even realizing it. Strongest Creature.png|Kaido's (One Piece) sheer strength is so legendary, that even the aformentioned Big Mom considers it to be unnatural. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Despite his skinny appearance Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has incredible physical strength that allows him to break stone with ease, shatter steel with his bare hands, and more notably punch like a pistol. Eren boulder.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan) has enormous strength beyond those of the other Titans. Wether it is Eren Yaeger lifting a massive boulder... Kruger's Titan.png|...Or Kruger breaking a steamboat over his shoulders. Tionishia.jpg|As an Ogre, Tionishia (Monster Musume) is strong enough to lift and throw vending machines with little effort. Enhanced Strength by Hou Ken.PNG|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) demonstrates his lumberjack impression... Houken kills a tiger.png|...and shows such care to a tiger with his hands. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Star Platinum Comics Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|Brit (Heroes) breaks metal with his bare fist. Supernatural Strength by Invincible.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Supernatural Strength by Superman.jpg|As a Kryptonian, Superman's (DC Comics) strength is nigh-limitless when empowered by a yellow sun. Power Girl space.jpg|As a Kryptonian, Power Girl's (DC Comics) strength is comparable to even Superman's. Enhanced Strength by Shazam.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) has the strength of Hercules. doomsday super.jpg|Doomsday's (DC Comics) strength is so immense, it surpasses even that of Superman. Wonder Woman Zeus Powers.jpg|Empowered by the Greek gods, Wonder Woman possesses godly strength said to be greater than the legendary Hercules. Bane 2.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) is already a powerful assassin who possesses strength that is beyond that of the average man, but through the usage of Venom, his strength is equal to that of a superhuman, allowing him to battle against most meta-humans of Justice League. Enhanced Strength by Apollo.jpg|Apollo (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Hulk shatters ground.jpg|Bruce Banner/The Hulk (Marvel Comics) possesses physical strength that seems virtually endless. He is capable of lifting mountains, shattering the ground beneath him, create powerful thunder claps, and even match his strength against most meta-humans, including beings such as Thor. 15310spiderman.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) possesses strength that allows him to lift and throw large and heavy objects with ease. Blockbuster Polar Bear.jpg|Blockbuster Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) Runaways Vol 2 21 Textless.jpg|Molly Hayes (Marvel Comics) using her incredible strength. Films Stitch.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) can move objects as large as three thousand times his size. Wreck-It Ralph.png|As he appears, the title character of Wreck-It Ralph is really strong. Incredible.jpg|Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) can lift up many heavy objects, such as trees and automobiles. Grug Crood.png|Grug Crood (The Croods) is not the smartest of the family, but the strongest of the Croods. He is capable of lifting up a giant rock. Metroman Megamind.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Tighten Megamind.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) CIC.png|Cindy Collins (Zoom) is a 6 year old girl endowed with superhuman strength. Cordell.png|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) Victor Crowley.jpg|Victory Crowley (Hatchet) Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) Budderball_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Budderball (Super Buddies) possessed the power of super strength hero1.png|Superman (Superman Returns) stops a plane from crashing Television Ed.1.png|While not the smartest of the Eds, Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) is the strongest of the three, possessing strength that varies from flipping a drive way, to lifting an entire house. File:Stewie_beats_up_Brian.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) may be a 1-year old, but he possesses great enough strength to brutally beat up Brian. File:Leela_Lifts_Bender.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) possesses incredible strength, as she lifted the 525 lbs (or even 2 tons) Bender and slammed him against the wall. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can lift approximately 11,000 pounds his own weight Powers_jessica_.jpg|Jessica Sanders (Heroes) has a strength greater than a human Niklaus Mikaelson-The Original hybrid.gif|Niklaus Mikaelson (The Originals) manhandles 2 vamps with ease. Buffy Summers.jpg|As the Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possess physical strength greater than that of any human, demon or vampire. buffy super strength a new man.gif|Buffy kicks a man to the other side of the room while "holding back a little". 20110617211104!Bill_Harken.jpg|Bill Harken (Alphas) is a Hyperadrenal, capable of enhance his strength triggered by a "fight or flight" response. Somet.png|Photocynthia (HOOD) is strong enough to bench press a water bison Sontarans 2008.jpg|Sontarans (Doctor Who) possess great strength Rolly_on_top_of_Lucky_and_Cadpig.JPG|Cadpig (101 Dalmatians:The Series) displaying her unsual strength 05-FistofTebigong.jpg|Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the use incredible strength Discord's strength.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using his strength to taking a tree out of the ground Slitheen Family.jpg|Slitheens (Doctor Who) possesses immense strength which allow them to put up a human with just one arm Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor Who) possesses extreme strength Series5weepingangels-0.jpg|Weeping Angels (Doctor Who) posseses extreme strength Werewolf dr who.jpg|Werewolf (Doctor Who) possesses incredible strength Judoon.png|Judoon (Doctor Who) possesses great strength Rainbow's Muscles.png|Rainbow (Larva) can hide his muscular body with his heavy shell. Probably the strongest snail/slug of the main characters. Video Games Albert_King.JPG|Albert King (Batman: Arkham Knight) possesses such incredible strength that he can rip a human's arm off with his bare hands. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-9.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog), one of the strongest characters in the series. His strength is equal to that of Sonic's speed as it allows him to punch holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight. Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) is one the strongest characters in the series. He is able to create powerful earthquake by slamming his hands against the ground, create sonic claps, and deliver swift and powerful punches despite his large size. RIPANDTEAR.png|Doomguy (Doom) is rather well known for lugging around an absolutely insane amount of weaponry and ammo and still move around pretty fast. The Doom comic depicts the berserk pack's effects as allowing him to literally rip demons apart. And threaten to RIP AND TEAR a Cyberdemon's guts. The Murray.png|Murray's most important power is his super strength. 2488472-hercules.png|Hercules (Cheetahmen) is the strongest of the three Cheetahmen Muggshot beats his enemies.png|Muggshot, ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) have the strength to wield Roller weapons... 250px-Splat Roller.png|...like the Splat Roller... Inkzooka.png|...and the Inkzooka, which are massive compared to them, with ease. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) has the strength to wield the Inkzooka and one Roller weapon... Hero Roller Replica.jpg|...the Hero Roller, with ease. Big Boss lifts Cocoon.gif|Big Boss (Metal Gear) bench-pressing the multi-ton body of the Cocoon to prevent it from crushing him. Web Animation File:Ape Heavy Strength Showcase.gif|Ape Heavy (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a heavy barrel and hurl it over vast distances. File:Golem Strength Showcase.gif|Golem's (TF2 Freak) superhuman level of durability allows him to lift heavy boulders and hurl them with one hand. File:Handsome Rogue's Strength.gif|Handsome Rogue's (TF2 Freak) augmented strength allows him to batter his opponents and send them flying yards away from him. File:Heavybine.png|Heavybine (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a car. File:Infected Germedic.png|Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) File:Knivehand Strength Showcase.gif|Knivehand's (TF2 Freak) strength is so great, that he can toss a RED Vagineer away from him. File:New Weapon Strength Showcase.gif|New Weapon's (TF2 Freak) strength is great enough to dismember his enemies with little effort. File:Sgt. Chucklenuts.png|Sgt. Chucklenuts' (TF2 Freak) strength is augmented to a moderate level. File:Spencer Pootis.png|Spencer Pootis (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to wield large weapons like a Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker with minimum amount of effort. File:Vent Scout.png|Vent Scout (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismantle a ventilation shaft cover with his bare hands and lift a person with little muscle stress. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Strength Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries